Romance, Bromance and Chicken Feet Salad
by WillDaGleek
Summary: This is about how Mike C. starts at Mckinley, joins New Directions, makes friends, and even gets a crush on Tina nawwwww  The story is a lot better then this lousy summary, please read and review  i'l give you an internet hug  Rated T for futre chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Romance, Bromance and Chicken Feet Salad – A Mike Chang Story**_

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE RATE IF YOU LIKE IT AND WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE, ANYONE CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMEBR OF **

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT MIKE CHANG AND HIM STARTING AT MCKINLEY HIGH, AND JOINING GLEE CLUB.**

**RATED T FOR FUTRE SENCES (FOR NOW)  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING, sadly :(  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1 **

A Month Before

_A boy sits alone at a table the smell of spilt drinks, burnt food and deodorant masks the air, a scrunched up sheet of paper rolls under his feet, thrown by the "in" kids sitting at the table behind him. He picks up the paper and unscrunches it reading the words "Go Sing and Dance you Gay FREAK!" The boy thought to himself "Just one more month and I will be out of this shit hole." _

Present Day

The alarm clock in Mike's room turned onto the radio at 7:15 AM, the muffled sound of two men talking about NFL came out of his dodgy clock speakers that he brought very cheap from a pushy salesman when his family was on vacation in China. Mike rolled over hit the "snooze" button and went back to sleep.

Mike was awoken by his mother Karen just two minutes later, "Michael! Must I wake up every morning! Your father and I are very busy this morning, both him and I are going to our job interviews and must leave now. I have some cereal out for you, now move! Also dear be home early as we need help unpacking all these boxes."

Mike dragged himself out of bed; he knew that today would be tough "New school, new town, new people. I should properly try and lay low for a bit." Mike though as he tossed a plain grey tee shirt, a red flannelette shirt and some jeans onto his bed. After he slowly got dressed Mike plugged his iPod into his speakers, turned the music on loud and started dancing to his "Just Dance" playlist. Mike always danced in the morning it woke and warmed his body up, like coffee did. He only felt safe dancing in his room, if anyone knew that he loved to dance then well he would be labelled "gay" and that is not something you want to be labelled as, he learnt that the hard way.

When the song finished Mike jogged down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw his breakfast. "Urgh, no way I'm eating that." Mike said to himself. "What is this? "Low Fat Crunchy Wheat Balls more like crap. I thought I told mom to stop buying these when I was like in year three." Mike walked out then locked the front door and started walking to school.

Mike's parents didn't trust him with the car so he walked everywhere, which wasn't too bad because it kept him fit when he wasn't at the gym, which he was at a lot over the summer holidays, he wanted to be in the school's football team he was in his old school's team but he sucked but over the holidays Mike had trained hard and he hoped his training had paid off.

His new school was big, well big compared to his old school, which only had about seventy or so students, he never fitted in there everyone thought he was gay just because he liked to dance, and sing a bit.

He lightly jogged through his new school "William McKinley High School's" car park being honked at by some of the students in their cars who were trying to find a parking spot. Mike walked through the large double doors that was covered in graffiti, and entered the school.

When the bell signalled for first period after Principle Figgins had an assembly welcoming everyone back to a new school year at McKinley. He reminded them to concentrate hard as any students who fail their exams will not be allowed to school social events. Mike raced around trying to find his maths classroom eventually a Spanish teacher who wore a navy vest and had brown, curly hair whose name Mike didn't catch pointed him in the right direction, telling him that his first day at McKinley was confusing as well. When Mike walked into maths late everyone looked at him, well he was the "new kid", and people sometimes have a hard time adjusting to "new kids". Mike quickly told the teacher Mrs. Gruglarian (who smelt like she hadn't showered in a week) why he was late, she murmured a few words to him but he didn't hear then went to find a seat.

Mike saw one free seat in classroom it was in the middle of the second last row in front of a kid with a Mohawk, who was leaning on the wall in his chair and aiming paper balls at the teacher as she wrote on the whiteboard, Mike though "Badass." Next to the seat was a dark skinned boy with shaved black hair and an earring in his right ear, he was talking to a tall kid with brown hair who was sitting next to the guy with the earring. Mike took the seat, as he did the dark skinned boy turned to him and said "Sup, I'm Matt, you new?"

**Mike's POV**

I replied to him "Yeah. I'm Mike by the way."

"Cool, you play football?"

"Yeah I do."

"You should join the football team, tryouts are this afternoon."

Matt and I talked for the rest of the lesson he seemed like a really cool guy, in fact I would call him a friend which is something I haven't had in years.

**Thanks For Reading :) sorry but fast parts with to much detail i am working on that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DECIDED TO DO ONE MORE CHAPTER TO MAKE THE PREVIEW LONGER PLEASE REVIEW :)**_**  
><strong>_

**CHAPTER 2**

After maths Matt took me to the cafeteria where after we got our food, it was Fish with a side of mashed potato and it looked and smelt like it was at least three months old. When we sat down at a table I saw three other guys, two that were in maths with me (The Mohawk kid and the kid with brown hair) and another with blonder, suffer dude hair, everyone looked at me whilst I sat down facing the Mohawk dude and next to Matt.

"This is Mike he's new, and cool" Matt broke the silence introducing me.

"Thanks" I replied, taking a seat in between the blonde kid and Matt

"This is Noah, but we all call him Puck." Matt said pointing at the Mohawk dude.

"That's Finn". Matt pointed at the tall guy who he was talking to at the start of maths.

"And this is Sam." Matt said as he turned towards the blonde kid.

"Woha dude, your arms are ripped, for a skinny guy like you." Puck said in amazement, while he showed off his arms to me.

"Not bad yourself." I replied grinning, I finally had friends.

While we scoffed down our food which wasn't as bad as it looked, or smelt .We talked about stuff that we liked, like video games, football, girls and other stuff.

Finn liked some girl called Rachel, Puck was with a girl named Lauren, Matt was with a "hottie" according to him called Santana and Sam wouldn't say who he was crushing on. That was just some of the stuff I learnt about my new awesome friends over recess, it turned out all of us were in a lot of classes together.

When the bell signalled the end of recess I told the guys I had chemistry, Finn looked at my with a shocked look on his face.

"Parents made me do it." I said trying to not lose my friends just after I met them because they thought I was a nerd.

"Hey cool I got that now to; we can bludge the lesson playing footsies with my girl Lauren."He replied beckoning me to follow him. I went and followed Puck to the classroom after telling Matt and the others that we would met at the same table at lunch, then we hi fived each other, it felt good to be a part of a group.

In chemistry I sat at the back with Puck who told me all the names of the girls he went out with, the list kept going on and on, then he asked me,

"So how many chicks you been with?"

"Well, uh, um, n-none" I replied. "

Woha, bro we gotta get you a gal! Just find one and I'll help you from there."

The rest of the lesson Puck and I talked and played footsies with his girlfriend Lauren (who was on the larger side but pretty awesome) until our teacher Mr. Dunnstead sent us to the workbenches to "conduct an experiment".

I sat at the bench watching Puck light paper with the matches we were given, when suddenly someone caught my eye it was a girl, an Asian girl who was working with a large black girl and Lauren at their workbench, the black girl said something which made the Asian girl crack up. She was very cute, her long, beautiful, black hair with blue steaks running through. She was wearing gothic clothing which looked amazing on her, her face was beautiful I wish I could taste those lips.

Bringing myself back to reality Puck was talking to me about some party, I wasn't paying attention I was just looking at that girl. Till the lesson was over I kept looking back at her. "I have got to find out her name." I thought to myself.

After school I texted mom telling her that I would be home late because I had football tryouts, I decided to go like Matt said. I met up with the four guys (Matt, Puck, Finn and Sam) outside the school and we walked to the change rooms to get ready for tryouts.

Sam and I were talking while we walked and he told me who he was crushing on,

"Ok dude stop pressuring I'll tell you, her name is Mercedes, she's like the only black girl in the school."

"Is she you know, uh a little-"

"Fat?"

"Uh Yeah."

"Yeah she is, you can't tell anyone ok?" and with that said we raced forwards and got changed for tryouts, "I'm going to get into this team, I know it!" I thought to myself giving me a boost of confidence.

I was on the field which was old, the grass was torn up and it looked like it hadn't been watered in ages with about forty other boys including all the guys that I met at recess today, I looked around everyone was big and buff, like the black kid with a shaved head who was talked to some guy on his right side who had brown hair, I looked down from him and I spotted a kid in a wheelchair, I turned next me and asked Finn,

"How can the wheelchair kid play football?"

"That's Artie we push him down the field in his chair with the ball, he played last year. He's cool." Finn replied.

The coach was a woman called Shannon Beiste, I couldn't believe a woman would actually be a football coach; it's like a sin against nature. She told us she was a professional coach and what she said however hard, tiring or annoying it may be it was right. We were told to do passing, kicking drills, windsprints, and other tiring activities while she watched our skills.

Last we had a trial game we were split into teams, the only people on my team that I knew were Finn, and the wheelchair kid, and I think Finn said his name was Artie. I played hard, I knew this coach only wanted the best players so I played my best I scored three touchdowns, dodging tackles from every which way, I took down the toughest guys like the black kid with a shaved head and passed the ball with the best of my ability. I really felt like I played the best I ever had, and I hope the coach noticed that as well.

After the end trial game she told us that we all played well but some stood out more than others and she and that the team would be on the noticeboard the next day, we were then dismissed so we all went to the showers to get changed.

After I got changed Matt asked we where I live and it turned out we lived like five minutes away from each other so we walked home together talked about whether we thought we made it into the team or not.

When I walked inside tired but happy and then my mom shouted,

"Where were you? I told you to be home so you could help unpack, but no Michael! Just be late!"

"I sent you a text mom, I had football tryouts."

"I don't want to hear it, do you know how tired your father and I were after our interviews and then you don't turn up so we have to unpack ourselves."

I walked upstairs and sat at my desk got my homework out and put my iPod in my ears and started listening to "Forget You" by Cello, I couldn't believe we already had homework, first day.

After a cheap take-away dinner from "Dim Sum" that mom got because she couldn't be bothered to cook, I excused myself and went to bed; I couldn't wait to see that beautiful girl again tomorrow.

As I lay in bed I thought about football, my new friends and that girl. McKinley was a million times better then my old school.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON :) **

**Note: The story is too fast and has to much detail I know, this is going in the third chapter :)  
><strong>


End file.
